A Christmas Wish
by Corpsegirl93
Summary: Christmas is here, and Victor has a chance of having a wish come true. But what does he wish for, and will it come true when Emily comes to visit?
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Wishes.

Author's note: I know this is set around Christmas time, but I meant to write it for Christmas 2012, but didn't find the time – so here it is! Please keep up with great reviews – they truly make me happy and make my dull days bright! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Love corpsegirl93

December 19th: Victor's P.O.V:

6 days until Christmas, and only now are the decorations going up. The tree is standing, the fire is lit and the mulled wine is ready. All is needed now are presents, mistletoe, snow and…people. The hallway of the Van Dort mansion is silent, except for the slow crackling of the fire that illuminates the Christmas tree, standing tall and proud by the staircase. Although it is bare, it looks magnificent. Despite its lack of decorations, it doesn't stop bringing the sense of Christmas in to the mansion.

The fire crackles slowly as I make my way downstairs to the tree, a box of tinsel and baubles in my arms. Victoria is upstairs in our room, making adjustments to her present wrapping. I don't know why she bothers; I already know what she's getting me. A brown scarf and a book on butterflies.

Well, she's more prepared than I am. Six days until Christmas and I haven't even _**thought**_ about her gift. I've been too caught up in my own thoughts and affairs to even notice the little things – like the growing layer of snow outside, or the sound of children singing carols.

No. Never even noticed them. I've been thinking about her too much to even care. What is she doing this time of year, I wonder?

Placing the box of decorations on the floor next to the tree, I step back and gaze up at its sheer height. How on Earth am I going to put the star on the top branch without having an accident? God only knows how! My attention towards the tree was suddenly altered when the telephone rang. Snapping my head away from the tree, I caught sight of the telephone on the table near the fireplace.

I knew who was calling me.

I didn't need to pick it up to know who it was.

Him. He had an answer. Rushing over to the phone before anyone else in the house got the chance to pick it up, I grabbed it and held it to my ear. There was silence on the other end. No breathing. No sound of movement. Just silence.

"Hello?" I asked, keeping my voice low. "I know it's you."

"How can you tell?" a gruff voice sounded on the other end.

"Intuition" I replied. "What did she say?"

"She hasn't decided yet. She's still thinking."

"Still? It's been over a week. I would've thought she had decided by now."

"It's not an easy thing to decide, Victor. You _**are**_ a married man."

"An _**engaged**_ man. Not married."

"Not from where I'm standing. She's still kinda heartbroken about it all, Vic. Give her time, she might come round to it" the gruff voice said.

"Time. It's nearly Christmas and soon after then, I'll be a married man. I don't have time. No pressure on her, but the sooner she makes a decision, the better. I want to see her Bonejangles. I _**need**_ to see her."

"Does your life depend on it?" Bonejangles asked.

"Not as much as it did at our wedding when Lord Barkis was facing me with a sword. Remember that?"

"How can I forget?"

"Never-the-less, I want to see her. After all, tis the season of good will, happiness, gifts and reunions with loved ones. And she is a loved one – in my eyes."

"Not in Victoria's? Or your parents?"

"Both of them. Victoria doesn't approve of her - despite knowing her good nature - and my parents don't know about her. They were looking for me when it all happened."

"Will you ever tell them?"

"Tell them? That their only son vanished the night before his wedding, to marry another woman who just happened to be a living corpse, _**and**_ faced her killer ex-husband? I don't think so."

"Suit yourself" Bonejangles responded.

"Just let her know that I'd love to see her. Even if it is for five minutes." Bonejangles remained silent, thinking to himself.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best. I'll call you as soon as I have an answer."

And with that, he hung up. Leaving me standing in the hallway of my own home, listening to the dead silence on the other end of the phone. Sighing to myself and putting the phone down, I heard Victoria's footsteps coming down the corridor. Rushing back to the tree, just as she appeared in sight, I took hold of a random bauble and started placing it on the tree.

"Who was that calling?" she asked as she made her way down the staircase.

"Just…relatives. Calling to…wish us merry Christmas."

"Six days before? Couldn't they call us on the day?"

"Evidently not. Finished present wrapping?"

"Just about. How is the tree going…oh, you've only just started?"

"Yes, well, the phone call was rather long." Avoiding her gaze, I turned my attention to placing baubles on the tree. I hope she didn't sense any of my lies or my guilt. She walked away towards the kitchen, humming a Christmas carol under her breath.

My first Christmas with her. And I wasn't looking forward to it.

2


	2. Chapter 2

The next day: December 20th.

Snow had lightly covered the cobbles of the streets, and the air added a nippy touch that kept anyone in their homes. But not me. Whilst Victoria was out shopping for the essentials for our Christmas day feast, I was out buying presents. And only one persons present was on my mind. Whether or not she was coming to see me, I would get it for her anyway, in the hope she would one day receive it – whether it was this Christmas or in ten years' time.

But what to get her? Perfume? Would she be able to smell it? Clothes? Would they fit or would she wear them? Jewellery – jewellery! Any girl loves jewels. Clasping my eyes across a jewellery store across the street, I made my way across the icy covered cobbles and found my way inside, in to the warmth of the shop.

Waiting inside was an old man, aged around the mid-fifties. He had brown going-on-grey hair that was missing in some areas on his head, complete with a thick bushy moustache – brow with streaks of grey running through it. He wore a light grey suit, complete with a crisp clean white shirt and a light blue tie. He looked up over his dark brown rimmed spectacles and saw me enter, a smile creeping on to his pale face as he turned to face me and greet:

"Welcome sir. How may I be of assistance?"

"Um…well…I'm looking for a present…for someone special…a woman" I answered, nervous about the fact that this present was not for my intended fiancé, but for someone else.

"Ah, the lady of your life? Fiancé? Wife? Sister? Daughter? Mother?"

"Yes…my wife" I answered.

"And what did you have in mind? Necklace? Earrings? Bracelet? Ring?"

"Um…I don't know, really. I think anything that isn't a ring."

"Alright sir. How about this bracelet?" As he spoke, he retrieved a small, thin, diamond bracelet from under his counter, placing it on the surface and revealing its sparkling beauty to me. But I didn't see her wearing it.

"No, I'm afraid not. She's got sk…um, thin wrists. I'd be worried if it fell off or she lost it."

"OK, then. How about these earrings? Go with any outfit, perfect for any occasion and ideal for any loved one." He showed me a pair of dark purple earrings, hanging beautifully, surrounded by little diamonds that glistened in the daylight that shone through the shop window. Recalling her face, I couldn't remember seeing her ears or if she wore earrings. I wanted this present to be special. To be ideal for her, no matter what it cost me.

"No, sorry. Do you have any pendants? Anything rather…unique. Very much like her." I asked. The shop keeper looked at me with a raised eyebrow, pursing his lips together. He looked over his shoulder to a door behind him, then back to me.

"Give me one minute, sir."

With that, he disappeared through the door behind him. I could hear rummaging through the doorway, on top of the shop keeper's mumbling under his breath saying:

"Now where is it?" and "Where did it go?" followed by "A ha!"

Upon crying with delight, he returned through the door with a plush red velvet box in his hands, the size of a large book. He laid it down on to the counter, looking at me intently.

"Before I show you this pendant, sir, you must know of its properties and its…qualities."

"Qualities?" I asked, suspicious of what he meant.

"Indeed. You see – the stone held in this necklace, is like no other stone. Four hundred years ago, its kind was found in the mountains of Switzerland. Stories of old were told that this stone was given as a gift from the gods, with magical properties. It was said that anyone who was to find the stone, and pass it on as a gift to a loved one – as it was from the Gods – would grant the giver a wish. In short, if you were to buy this necklace and to make a wish, it would be granted when the necklace is received by whoever you give it to. All the giver had to do was hold the necklace in the palm of their hands, make their wish, and wait for the receiver to put on the necklace for the wish to come true."

"So…" I began. I didn't know what to say.

"So…do you think your lady friend would like this particular jewel?" With that, he opened the box with one hand, revealing the necklace. My oh my!

Encased in a silver claw with a delicate silver chain, was a heart-shaped light blue diamond. Just looking at it entranced me, the way it gleamed and sparkled in the sunshine. I was fixated on its beauty – like I was with her dancing. The shop keeper looked at me as I looked at the necklace, speechless.

"Well, sir. Will this satisfy your lady?" I didn't need to ask how much it was. If the story was true, and this necklace would grant me one wish, I would take it, whatever the cost. I looked up to him and replied:

"I'll take it."

I left the shop, not caring how much money I had spent, a smile on my face as I walked home. Once I was in the warm, all I had to do was wait. Wait. Wait until Bonejangles called me back with an answer – positive or not. There was no sign of Victoria when I got back, much to my delight. If she saw the bag, she would uncover my lies and deception. As much as I was aware that this might free me, I couldn't bare telling her. I just couldn't. She was too nice and too caring to betray, especially at Christmas time. No. I would tell her when I got a response from Bonejangles. Until then, I hurried upstairs to my bedroom with the bag in my hand. Locking the door behind me and pulling the box from the bag, I sat on the edge of my bed, clutching the box in my hands. If what the shopkeeper told me was true, all I had to was hold it in my palm and wish. Was it really that simple? Or was this all too good to be true? Was this some sort of dream I would wake up from soon? Would my wish really come true?

Regardless of the doubts rushing through my head, I opened the box to reveal the sparkling pendant once again. My god, it was beautiful. And I could see her wearing it. If I closed my eyes, I could see her radiant smile as she wore it.

It was now or never. Clutching the pendant tight in my palm, I shut my eyes.

I wish…

I wish…

How do I say it?

I wish that…

I wish that…yes.

I made my wish. Releasing my palm from around the necklace, I looked down to the diamond that sat in its clasp. It had a different glow to it, almost like magic was bringing it to life.

I smiled. This must mean my wish was working. Only one thing left to do. See her again.

December 24th: Christmas Eve.

The tree was complete, the smell of freshly-made aroma of mulled wine filled the house, and the fire continued to blaze. Christmas Eve – four days have gone – and I find myself sitting in an armchair by the fire, lost in a book, as Victoria helps my mother wrap the final presents. Only a few more hours until Christmas Day arrived. Flicking the pages of my book and continuing to read, I started thinking of what the residents of the Land of the Dead were doing this time of year. How were they celebrating? Did they know it was Christmas? How much more fun would they be having compared to us? Much more, I knew that without thinking.

And as if by magic, the phone rang. I slammed my book shut, not remembering what page I was on and threw it to the floor, pouncing on the phone, remaining in my chair. It was right next to my armchair and not one single second passed between it ringing and me picking it up. Silence on the end of the phone. It was Bonejangles. We had devised this secret trick. I spoke the first word, just in case if Victoria was to answer and she discovered everything.

"Hello?"

"Victor?"

"Yes, it's me. And?"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Bonejangles replied sarcastically.

"So, what did she say?"

"Brace yourself Victor" he said. I immediately took this as bad news, and my heart sank as I waited to hear him say: she said no.

"She said yes!" he cried.

"She said yes?!" I cried, jumping from my chair. "Oh my god, she said yes! I can't believe it, she's coming here to see...Wait, why did you say 'brace yourself'?"

"Because she wants to see you in ten minutes. And she told me this two minutes ago, so you've got eight minutes now."

"Eight minutes! Did she say where to meet?"

"She said to meet where you met." I paused.

That place. I hadn't been back there since the night we first met. And now I was going back there to see her again.

"Tell her I'm on my way."

"I can't. She's just left. She's already on her way."

"Oh god!" I cried. "Thanks, bye. And Merry Christmas!"

I didn't give him time to say farewell. I was already pounding up the staircase to my room to fetch her present before the phone even touched its cradle. Blood was pumping in my eardrums and resonating through my mind, as I retrieved the box and grabbed my winter coat. Rushing down the staircase and putting my coat on simultaneously, I saw Victoria walk out of the kitchen and see me. I quickly hid the box in my pockets and smiled at her.

"Where are you…"

"I've got to go out…somewhere."

"But where? And this time of night? It's nearly ten o clock." She practically screeched.

"It's important, I can't say. It's a secret" I answered as I approached the door and started walking out.

"I won't be long" I cried as I walked out and shut the door behind me, not noticing the look on her face as she watched me go. With those words, I sprinted towards the woods.

Ten minutes later:

The ice cold air was not doing me any good as I sprinted through the thick and thin branches of the forest. I knew I was a few minutes late already, but that didn't stop me. She was waiting for me. And I had been waiting for her – for so long! Now was the time! Now all of the waiting was coming to an end. I slowed down, catching sight of a familiar path that was made several months ago. I remember walking down this way as I attempted to recite my vows, only coming across an…old oak tree. There it was. There it stood. Its branches were just as withered, twisted and strange as they were in the first place. Catching the breath in my lungs, I stood and took in the sight of this tree. Looking down to the spot where I lay and watched her rise from the ground, I noticed the hole where she had appeared from. It was gaping open and filled with inky blackness – like dead space.

No sign of her anywhere. I was a few minutes late and she wasn't here yet. Sighing with slight relief, I found the comfort of the tree trunk and sat down, sweeping any traces of snow off it. Looking at my watch, I took note of the time. I was three minutes late. Putting the watch away in my pocket and placing my hands in the pockets to keep them warm, I looked around the forest in search of her, wherever she may appear from.

Seconds passed…before I heard a twig snap behind me. I didn't dare turn around. I was too frozen by the chill of the snow to even turn my head. But I knew she was there. I could feel her presence behind me, her big but beautiful eyes staring at me intently. I waited…waited to see who would speak first. The tension between us was growing and eventually one of us would snap.

Luckily, it was her.

"You're late, Victor" she said.

I turned my head to face her. I stood up and turned, seeing her upon the hill, leaning against the oak tree: her blue tangled hair gracefully falling over her slender shoulders, her dress blowing in the winter wind, her arms behind her back and her eyes looking at me. She was missing her veil, but never-the-less she was beautiful. Dead, but still beautiful.

"You didn't give me much time. Bonejangles told me you had already left. How long have you been here?" I asked.

She scoffed lightly, followed by light sarcastic laughter.

"Ironic question, don't you think. You do know where we are?"

Knowing what she meant, I smiled lightly mirroring her expression. She smiled more intently, pushing herself away from the tree and walking down the small hill, towards me.

"How can I forget? My life changed here" I replied.

"As did mine…in a matter of speaking." By now, she was facing me. Her arms were still behind her back, her shoulders slightly hunched as she cocked her head to one side, showing her cheeky and lively side.

"It is good to see you again Victor" she said smiling.

"You too Emily. I have missed you, you know?"

"Me?" She chuckled. "What would a married man be doing missing a corpse?"

"I'm not married." Her smile dropped slightly.

"You're not?"

"No."

"But I thought…I thought you and Victoria were marrying after…?"

"We had intended. _**She**_ intended. But I said no. It was too soon after the recent…events, to be getting married. So we postponed it until after Christmas" I explained.

"How many more days until the wedding then?"

"Let's not talk about that. Let's talk about you."

"Me? What is there to talk about me? I'm dead, nothing much happens after death."

"I beg to differ. I spent one day there, and there was more life in that time than there was in a whole lifetime up here."

"Regardless, there's a limit of what to do. But on the plus side, you can eat whatever you want and not worry about your figure." She giggled at me, and I laughed in return. She didn't seem dead when she laughed. She had so much life in her.

"It's rather dark around here, don't you think?" she said when she stopped giggling.

"It's lighter by the bridge. Would you like to walk and talk?"

"I'd love to" she smiled. As she began to walk away, I held out my left arm in a hook for her to take. She looked at it, startled.

"It's an arm, not a shark Emily." She looked at me with raised eyebrows and looped her arm through mine, sighing as she did.

"Is this considered appropriate?" she asked as we began walking, her other arm hidden behind her back.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"What would people say if they see us like this?" she thought, concerned.

"No one is around tonight. Everyone is inside. It's too cold to be out anyway. They won't notice. Plus, I don't care what they think. I will have whatever woman on my arm as I wish."

Although it was hard to tell with her blue cheeks, she seemed to blush at my response, her glistening smile returning as we made our way through the forest towards the bridge.

5


	3. Chapter 3

We had been walking for ages. I had left the house at ten, and now it was nearly half past eleven. Only half an hour left before Christmas Day arrived.

As we went walking through and around the forest, I couldn't help but picture ourselves as we were walking, as if I were a passer-by.

What would I see?

Apart from a man walking with a living corpse.

I would see…a couple…who looked very much in love, regardless of the differences between them…gazing at one another like they were the most beautiful thing in the world. Like they were inseparable. Not even the end of the world could come between them. They were caught up in the moment of loving one another too much to notice or even care what everyone else thought.

That's what I would see.

Maybe I should've wished for that instead? Could I change my wish? Was it possible? Oh god, did I do the right thing? My head was spinning from thoughts of if I was doing the right thing. I swallowed these thoughts. What was done, was done. If the wish came true tonight, that would be enough for me to accept. But if I wanted more?

We neared the bridge, the moonlight radiating our path as the trickle of water sounded from underneath. Emily rushed ahead, pulling gently away from my grip as she caught sight of the moonlight on the ice cold water flow.

"It's things like this that I miss. The little things. The smell of blooming flowers. The feeling of water on my fingers. The sensation of the wind through my hair."

"You really miss them?" I asked, catching up with her, watching her eyes scan the river.

She nodded.

"I do." She swallowed, before a little smile crept on her face, accompanied by a childish giggle. "I've heard those words before." I glanced over the river, following her gaze as she watched entranced at the sight. Silence came between us, before I recalled the package in my pocket.

"I got you a present" I said, breaking the silence.

"I got you one too."

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's Christmas, it's compulsory to give loved ones presents."

"You consider me a loved one?" I asked, touched at her generosity and kindness.

"Of course. I don't know why you wouldn't be" she answered, turning to face me, her arm appearing from behind her back, revealing a packaged parcel. I mirrored her movements and brought out the box from my pocket, holding it out to her.

"Who opens theirs first?" I asked her as she clasped her neatly wrapped present in her hands.

"You open yours" she insisted. "I want to see your reaction."

"Alright then" I smiled. I balanced my gift to her on the brick wall of the bridge and took her present in my hands. She was smiling with anticipation as I started to remove the wrapping and wonder what she had gotten me. The first corner came away easily and I could see what lay underneath. My heart started racing and my mouth grew to a large smile as I revealed a large book. A sketchbook. A large white sketchbook with my name written across the front cover in perfect handwriting in jet black ink. Underneath my name was a small sketch of a butterfly, fluttering across the page.

"Oh god, you don't like it" Emily gasped. I snapped my head up when I heard her gasp.

"No, no, no. I love it. I do. I really do." I started calming her sudden nerves.

"You do?" she asked, relieved.

"I do" I smiled. "It's perfect."

"I got it personalised so it was extra special. Something to remind you of me" she grinned.

"It couldn't be any more perfect" I added, smiling brightly at her as I ran my fingers over the front cover, tracing the butterfly and its wings.

"OK, now mine" I said, placing the sketchbook under my arm and grabbing her present and handing it to her. She beamed like a happy child, her hands at her mouth in excitement before she gently took the present in her own hands, tracing the paper with her skeletal fingers.

"I hope you like it" I smiled as she began tearing at the paper.

Her eyes met the plush box and she went to start opening it. One hand underneath the box, the other hand opening it, her eyes fixated as the lid lifted.

Her smile dropped, so did my heartbeat.

She didn't say anything. She was speechless. Out of hate or love?

"Emily?" I asked. She stood still as a statue as her gaze was fixed on the pendant.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure whether you'd like it or not" I started mumbling as her eyes met mine. She shut the box quickly with a slam, before grabbing my hand in hers, dragging me towards the church.

I didn't know what she was doing or thinking. She seemed upset at the sight of this necklace, but what caused that? As far as I know, I had done nothing wrong. Or maybe the wish went wrong and this was the disastrous result?

Emily dragged me to the doorsteps of the church where we intended to wed just months ago. She looked around her, checking for anyone in sight of seeing us together. Then she turned to me, pulling me down on to the steps with her and we sat, on the ice cold stone steps of the church as she held the box in both of her hands, and stared deeply in to my eyes, with such urgency.

"Why did you get me this? How did you know?" she demanded.

"I got it because I thought it would look beautiful on you…How did I know what?"

"How did you know? My mother…my mother had one just like this when I was growing up. I used to admire it in the jewellery box and occasionally take it out to see what it was like around my neck. I completely forgot about it as I grew up, until now…now, I see its look-a-like in my hands and…I'm speechless. How did you know that I would love it so much?"

Now I was speechless. She loved it! She actually loved it! I had never felt so relieved in my life.

"You love it?"

"I love it!" she exclaimed.

"Oh thank god!" I sighed, rolling my head and closing my eyes in relief.

"What made you think I wouldn't love it?"

"Your reaction. You said nothing, then drag me over here like you were going to kill me" I said. Emily simply laughed, placing her hand over her mouth as she did.

"Oh Victor. I could never do such a thing like that to you" she chuckled.

"Good, because on Christmas Eve, that's the last thing I want" I added, starting to laugh myself. We laughed hysterically like our lungs were soon to burst. It felt so good to be having such fun with her again. The last time I laughed that much was when I was a child…and even then, it was only for a brief moment. Not as long as this.

Emily stopped laughing and looked down at her necklace again, her eyes filled with awe.

In that moment, I remembered – the wish. In order for it to come true, it had to be worn. It came to my mind that if my wish was to be granted whilst Emily was still here with me, there was only one thing left to do.

"You still need to try it on" I said.

"Will you help me?" she asked, beginning to lift the necklace from its box and handed it to me. She then turned away from me, lifting her long blue hair up to her head. Taking the necklace chain in my hands, I shuffled forward – closer to her. I then put my hands through the gaps between her neck and her arms and let the necklace find its place around her neck.

I secured the clasp and sat back, watching the necklace gracefully slide in to place as Emily let her hair drop and turned back to face me, the necklace now positioned perfectly.

It glistened like…never before. It glittered like the perfect moonlight on the river, like the two were put together for each other. She smiled as she looked down, her skeletal fingers tracing over the jewel as it continued to shine.

"It's too beautiful to even describe" she sighed, avoiding my gaze.

"I know."

"It really is the perfect present Victor. I can't wait to hear what everyone else thinks of it when I go home."

"Go home" I whispered to myself.

"Downstairs. I can't stay here forever."

"Can't you?"

She looked at me, her eyes filled with concern.

"I wouldn't think it was possible. The dead don't usually stay up here after they've passed on."

"And you've passed on?" What? What was I saying?

"Of course I have. You should know, you watched me fly away."

My thoughts returned to the night when Emily flew off – literally – in to the sky, in the form of hundreds of butterflies.

"In the time between my death and you setting me free, I was…lost. Caught between both worlds, no idea of what was going to happen to me. Would I get my happy ending? Would I return to the grave? Would my afterlife be an eternity of doing the same thing, day after day? I couldn't stay up here. There's nothing here left for me."

"There's me" I blurted out.

"You? Why you? You were the one who let me go."

"I know. I know I did but…"

"Victor. What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say…that…I miss you. I really do. I miss you more than I had expected. The night you flew off, I didn't know what was going to happen next. Was I really going to marry Victoria and would I see you again? You have _**no idea**_ how overjoyed I was when Bonejangles said you had accepted my invitation. My heart was racing so fast, I thought it was going to burst. What I'm trying to say is I want to see more of you. And by asking you to stay is a way of granting that desire. I've missed you so much, Emily. Haven't you missed me?"

Her eyes were starting to fill with tears. She sniffed one away whilst another slid down her cheek. She turned away abruptly and wiped it away before turning back to me, more tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't make me feel so guilty Victor. Of course I missed you. I missed you the moment I was walking down that aisle in to the moonlight. Do you think it was easy for me, to see the man I love marry another woman – whether she was dead or alive?! No! It killed me inside to see how happy you were and it killed me that I wasn't sharing that happiness with you. There is nothing more in this world that I want more, than to stay with you. But how would she react?"

"Victoria?"

"Yes, Victoria. How would she feel? If I was to stay here, she would have to go through the same misery as me, and believe me – no woman in this world should feel that pain! It's too horrible. So no, I can't stay. I have go home eventually. It's where I belong."

"You can't even spend Christmas Day with me?" I asked, moving closer to her.

"That would be too much. Besides, we've already exchanged gifts" she answered.

OK, now was my only chance. If this wish was to come true, then I had to grasp at the opportunity, otherwise it would be the biggest mistake of my life.

"If you can't stay here, and you can't spend Christmas Day with me – then at least grant me this one wish." I asked, as my hands took hold of hers.

"What is it?" she asked. Now we were face to face, closer than ever, my hands holding hers that rested on her lap.

And as if on cue, I could feel something growing above us. Something natural. Something magical. I looked up, hoping that what I had wished for was actually coming true in that moment.

It was.

Emily was following my gaze, her eyes looking up towards the bend in the archway of the church. Up above our heads, growing out of nowhere – was a lock of mistletoe. It seemed to grow exceptionally fast, like the process of growth was speeded up and being performed right in front of our eyes. As it finished growing, and hung above us in perfect presentation, Emily and I lowered our heads to see eye to eye. I was so close to her I could see how long her eyelashes were, and the deep colour that radiated in her eyes.

"Mistletoe" she whispered.

"Yeah" I replied.

"How did that get there?" she asked, leaning ever so closer.

"A wish."

With those final two words, I closed the gap between us – and kissed her.

And she kissed me back.

It was perfect. We sat under the archway of the church, between the mistletoe in the Christmas snow, kissing. A perfect scene for a perfect moment. What made it better was the sound of the church bells ringing out, announcing the official arrival of Christmas Day.

We kissed through the church bells, savouring the perfect moment between us.

The magic of the pendant had actually worked! This was what I had wished for. That last and only time we kissed, was when I was on the brink of fainting and scared half-to-death of the sight of Emily. And after our short time together months ago, after she left, I had come to a conclusion.

If I couldn't marry her, if I would always love her, if I ever saw her again, I would kiss her.

That was my one desire. My one wish. That was all I wanted.

At this time of year, I didn't want presents, hot food, family gatherings, trees, decorations and roasting fires.

I wanted her.

Even if it was for a few moments kissing under the church archway, or walking with her through the woods arm in arm. That was enough. I worried if I would ever become addicted to the sensation of being with her, but I put that concern aside. Worry about it another time. In the meantime, enjoy what you have with her.

When the church bells finished ringing, we gently pulled away from one another, our eyes remaining closed. I opened my eyes to see Emily was still close to me, her eyes half open. She blinked and smiled. A smile of pure joy, love and happiness. A smile I would always cherish until my dying day. She gazed at me longingly, before her perfect voice spoke three perfect words.

"Merry Christmas Victor."

"Merry Christmas Emily."

The End.

4


End file.
